Lover's Night
by AnimeLore
Summary: Ryo wants to prove the extent of his love to Dee. DeexRyoxDee YAOI Please Review!
1. Lover's Night

Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE or it's characters, and I am making no money off of these stories!

Read and review guys! You know how much I love hearing what you think!

* * *

Dee moaned, burrowing his face into Ryo's neck, as the lighter-haired man skimmed his fingers down his side. The two men lay watching TV for some time, before Dee had flopped himself onto his side and thrown and arm around Ryo's ribs. Ryo, in turn, had snaked an arm of his own around Dee's shoulders, and moved his opposite hand to Dee's side, where his fingers now lightly danced.

How much of a cuddler Dee could become when he was around his lover still amused the raven-locked detective. He simply loved being near the man. Dee tightened his arm around Ryo, kissing his neck gently. He was perfectly content to stay like this.

Ryo had other plans. He trailed his ghost-like fingers to Dee's stomach, and up his chest to briefly brush over a nipple with his thumb, then replaced the wandering hand back at his lover's side.

"I love you, Ryo," Dee sighed contently, already feeling the stirrings in his groin. "Love me?"

"Hai, Dee." His eyes took on a mischievous glint that Dee, having his head nestled against Ryo's shoulder, could not see. "Wanna see how much?" he whispered, his voice growing heavier with lust.

Dee's head flashed up instantly to stare into Ryo's near black pools. Japanese-American lips drew into a smirk, and he craned his neck slightly to touch his lips to Dee's.

"Wait here a sec,"the shorter of the two murmured. With Dee's eyes on him, he threw his legs off the couch and gracefully made his way into the bedroom they now shared. Dee laid back on the couch, intertwining his fingers behind his head and closing his eyes, his erection now trying to escape from the confines of his jeans.

Mere moments passed before Ryo's voice called Dee to him. Without hesitation, Dee moved off the couch towards the closed bedroom door, intent on simply throwing Ryo down and making love to him until he could no longer walk.

Upon turning the doorknob and entering, however, the sight before him had him frozen in place, needing the assistance of the door frame to keep him knees from buckling.

Ryo sat at the edge of their bed, wearing nothing but a golden silk robe that Dee was sure had never been on their premises before now. At the headboard, two strips of the same material were tied, and a third, longer, and wider strip lay across the width of the bed.

Slowly, Ryo stood, moving two steps from the bed so that when he faced Dee, all that was behind him was the egg-shell-colored wall. Dee watched, completely enthralled, as Ryo brought one hand up to chest height while lowering his head, keeping his eyes on Dee, and beckoned him with a single finger. Awestruck, and fearing that he was dreaming, Dee crossed the room slowly.

As Dee neared, a grin spread itself across Ryo's lips, and when he was about arms-length away, Ryo began to take small steps backward until his back bumped against the wall.

Dee continued forward, taking the hand that was still at his chest, and bringing the palm to his lips.

Ryo shuddered as Dee's tongue began tracing the ridges of his palm, while Dee pressed forward until his hips pressed Ryo's back against the plaster of the wall. Gently, Ryo slipped his hand out of Dee's, threading it through his black hair, and pulling Dee's mouth down to his.

He held Dee firmly in place, alternating sucking his tongue into his mouth and nibbling at his lips. Dee couldn't help but moan and grind his hips up into Ryo's, desperately seeking friction.

When Ryo broke away, both men were panting, their eyes glazed over with lust. Ryo leaned forward again, to whisper against Dee's lips, and Dee closed his eyes.

"Aishiteru, Dee." He pressed his lips softly to Dee's, and then was gone.

Dee's eyes flew open upon feeling the rush of air where Ryo's body had been. Before he had time to react, however, he felt nimble fingers at his fly, gently but swiftly undoing the button, and pulling down the zipper. He braced himself for the flash of cold air against the sensitive heat of his groin, but he felt nothing but a wet fire burn his senses.

At the risk of coming on the spot, Dee glanced downward to see his jeans pooled around his ankles (he'd worn no boxers today), and himself buried deep in Ryo's mouth.

"Oh, God," he groaned, bringing both palms up to brace himself against the wall, and squeezing his eyes shut. "Oh, God, Ryo."

Ryo slowly bobbed his head, taking his lover's sex in his mouth as far as he could each time, before pulling back and licking up and down the shaft. When Ryo paused his actions momentarily and moaned Dee's name, Dee cracked his eyes open to stare down at his lover.

He nearly came instantly.

The golden cloth had been pushed to one side of his hip, while Ryo's own hand reached behind himself, preparing himself. His eyes were closed, and his head tilted back, as his own fingers pumped that gorgeous ass that Dee loved so much.

Dee quickly shut his eyes again, only to feel Ryo's lips wrap around his weeping sex once again, merely moving it in and out twice before coating it in lubricant with his hand, and placing a kiss to Dee's hip bone, and sliding up his body to appear between his splayed hands. His tongue flicked Dee's top lip before claiming his mouth and wrapping his arms around Dee's strong shoulders.

Fire raged within them, as Dee moved his hands to Ryo's ass and hoisted him up to straddle his hips, the robe falling to hang between Ryo and the wall. As soon as his feet left the ground, Ryo wrapped his long legs around Dee's waist, grinding their erections between them.

Swiftly, Dee raised Ryo up again enough to position himself at the older man's opening.

"Sure you're ready, Ryo?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes, Dee. Just do it!"

With a grin, he brought Ryo back down, effectively impaling him on Dee's stiff member and slamming into Ryo's prostate at the same time.

A cry escaped Ryo's lips, and his head fell back. Dee held still for a moment, allowing Ryo to adjust. Only when his lover shifted his hips did Dee pull back and slide back in slowly.

Ryo gripped the other man's shoulders, allowing his head to roll forward to Dee's shoulder, where he began pressing kisses, as Dee leaned Ryo's back against the wall.

They moved together for a time, Dee pulling back and thrusting with his hips, and Ryo using Dee's shoulders as leverage to pull up and slide back down.

The fiery passion soon built to an inferno, however, and both men began thrusting desperately, seeing release. Each time Dee's member speared Ryo's sweet spot, the older man saw stars and clenched his teeth.

Dee shifted to hold his lover up with one arm, while the other hand came between them to stroke Ryo's leaking length.

"Oh, God, Dee!" The cry rang through Ryo's apartment as he coated his and Dee's chest, as well as Dee's hand, with his essence, and fell limp against his partner.

Still pumping furiously into his lover, Dee brought his come-sticky hand to his mouth to taste Ryo.

The taste of his lover was the push he needed, and with one final snap of his hips, he fell into the abyss with Ryo's name on his lips.

Dee stilled, wrapping both arms back around Ryo's perfect ass, while Ryo limply clung with all limbs to Dee's form. When their erratic breathing began to calm, and Dee's flaccid member slipped from Ryo's body, the younger man allowed his lover to slide down his body and put both feet on the floor, their arms still tightly twined around one another.

Their mouths fused once again, each drawing the other's tongue into a playful battle. When they broke apart again for air, Dee released his hold and stepped back.

"So that's how much you love me, huh?" he winked.

"Nope," came Ryo's immediate response.

Dee's jaw dropped open, and he began stuttering, trying to find the right words.

Ryo grinned, lifting his hand to press against the underside of Dee's chin, effectively closing the gaping orifice.

"That," he murmured, dropping a kiss to Dee's now closed lips, "was only a fraction of it."

He winked, and spun Dee, swatting his ass to get him heading for the shower. Dee, in his haste, nearly tripped over the jeans still twisted around his ankles, and he hurriedly stepped out of them and headed for the bathroom.

He barely heard Ryo's soft voice as he spoke to himself.

"The best is yet to come, Dee Latener." Unconsciously, he giggled. 'Pun intended!'

* * *

TBC 


	2. Shower

Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE or it's characters, and I am making no money off of these stories!

Read and review guys! You know how much I love hearing what you think!

* * *

The shower was hot, and steam rose to fill the room, fogging up the glass shower doors and the mirror. Dee washed happily, only wishing his lover would come join him.

'Hold shit, Ryo,' he thought, scrubbing his chest and stomach to rid it of the sticky substance that it was coated in. 'What's gotten into you, baby?' He grinned, stepping under the spray to rinse his sudsy body. 'Whatever it is, I like it!'

The shower door turned opaque with steam, Dee could not see his lover creep, grinning, into the room. Ryo sat himself on the edge of the sink, watching the muted form of his lover, and couldn't help but reach down to his swiftly stiffening member. He stroked himself slowly, enjoying the voyeuristic view of the younger man.

Dee paused in his cleansing when he thought he heard a gasp close by, but shrugged, dismissing it as his imagination. However, when a definite low moan filled the room, Dee swiped his hand along the foggy glass to peer out.

Immediately, several things happened. Dee's member grew rapidly to stiffness, his eyes grew wide, and his knees grew weak.

Ryo sat perched on the pristine bathroom sing, still clad in the silk robe, his eyes on Dee. Emerald eyes trailed over Ryo's body, watching hungrily as the other man stroked himself.

"R-Ryo?" Dee gasped. It was the only word his lips were capable of forming.

Ryo watched his lover through hooded eyes. "Mmm... Dee..." he moaned enticingly. "Feels good, koi..."

Dee was spellbound. This was something he's only dreamed of, and with Ryo's shy personality, he was still unsure if he hadn't fallen asleep in the shower.

Slowly, one of Dee's hands made it's way down his chest and stomach to grip his own manhood.

Ryo gasped upon tweaking one of his own nipples, allowing his eyes to fall shut momentarily, before opening them and refocusing on his lover.

The sight before him was too erotic for his senses, and Dee had to lean back against the wall of the tiled shower for support.

"God, Ryo!" he gasped out. "You're so fucking hot!"

Dee was tempted to open the shower door and haul Ryo into the water, but the scene before him, he decided, was too beautiful to pass up.

Release was swiftly approaching for both of them, but Dee wanted more than anything to watch his beautiful Ryo in the throes of passion as he brought himself off. Slowly, he trailed his other hand down to pull gently on his seed-laden sack to keep himself from coming too soon.

"Come for me, Ryo," he murmured, his voice thick.

"Together, Dee," Ryo gasped, beginning to fondle and massage his own balls.

Dee closed his eyes to reign the impending orgasm, choking out, "no, Ryo... I want to watch you come." He opened his eyes again to watch his lover.

Ryo moaned. "Anything for you, love."

With a gasp, Ryo swiped his thumb over the head of his own cock. "God, Dee!" he groaned. "Oh, God, oh, God..."

Dee licked his lips, witnessing his love throw his head back, nearly cracking it on the mirror.

"Ah! Dee!" Ryo cried out, spurting into his hand and against his chest, the robe having long fallen open to reveal the marble planes beneath. He pumped himself a few more times, drawing out the feeling, before lifting his head again to watch Dee.

"Come, Dee," he murmured, sated. "Let me watch you, too."

Dee growled, bracing his arm against the other wall, pumping furiously with short, swift strokes.

"I'm coming, Ryo," he gasped.

Grunting Ryo's name, he felt the burning leave his stomach to travel to his balls and sizzle through his length. The glass across from him was instantly slick with his seed, while the water from the shower almost instantly washed it away.

Dee remained still for a moment, nearly paralyzed by the intensity of his orgasm, before sliding the glass door open and beckoning Ryo inside.

As quickly as he could in his post-orgasmic state, the Japanese-American shucked the silk material, leaving it pooled on the floor, and stepped into the shower.

Dee immediately wrapped his arms around the man, dropping a kiss to his forehead.

"Love you, Ryo," he whispered, he heart filled with emotion over the man before him.

Ryo smiled lovingly up at him, returning the tight embrace. "I love you, too, Dee."

They stood for a moment before Ryo reluctantly pulled away. "We should wash up." He grinned, winking up at the taller man. "There's still more to come, and I don't know about you, but I don't like being sticky prior to such activities."

Dee's eyes widened. "More?" he inquired, shocked.

"More and better," responded Ryo, pressing his lips to Dee's.

"Well, I don't know how it could get better," he grinned, "but if you say so!"

The two showered quickly, soaping each other up, and rinsing each other off, stealing kisses all the while.

When they stepped out of the shower, Dee lovingly wrapped Ryo in a bath sheet and kissed him, before finding his own towel.

By the time Dee had dried and put a pair of satin boxers on, Ryo was already redressed in the silk robe and leaning against the door frame, grinning.

"Come on, love," he said, turning to head back to the bedroom.

Almost as an afterthought, he paused and glanced back over his shoulder. "Oh," he started, eying the boxers, "and I don't think you'll be needing those." He faced forward again, and continued towards their room.

Dee stood, mouth slightly agape, before tearing off the offending material and chasing after his love.

* * *

TBC 


	3. Close Your Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE or it's characters, and I am making no money off of these stories!

Read and review guys! You know how much I love hearing what you think!

* * *

Ryo lay on the bed, on his side, facing the bathroom door. One hand supported his head, while the other tapped the comforter softly in an effort to draw his lover closer.

Dee obliged, moving across the room to sit near his partner. Ryo smiled, looking up into Dee's eyes, while dragging his index finger in lazy patterns along Dee's naked thigh. Dee shuddered, shifting to lie down along side Ryo, and dragging his own calloused fingers along Ryo's ribs.

Dee gazed into his eyes, simply drowning pleasantly in the deep chocolate pools. "I love you, baby," he murmured. Ryo smiled, scooting closer, and wrapping his arm around Dee. Dee sighed as Ryo began placing butterfly kisses on his chest.

Arms tightened around Ryo, as Dee felt the lighter-haired detective take one hardening nipple into his mouth. "Ngh... Ryo..." Dee's moan filled the room.

"Do you trust me, Dee?" Ryo inquired, lazily lapping at the other man's hardened nub.

Dee arched his back, enjoying the blissful torment Ryo was inflicting on his sensitive skin. "Of course, baby," he gasped out. Ryo backed off of his teasing motions, causing Dee to groan. Green eyes lowered to look into near black ones.

"Would you let me try something?" Ryo asked, sliding his hand around to rest against the small of Dee's back.

"Would it make you happy?" Dee responded. Ryo nodded timidly. "Then you don't even have to ask." Ryo smiled softly, pressing his lips to Dee's and rolling atop his darker haired lover.

Ryo broke the kiss, sitting up on Dee's chest. "Arms above your head, lover," he grinned. Dee raised an eyebrow and complied. Gently, Ryo tied one of the two silk strips around Dee's right wrist, following quickly with the second strip around the left one. "That OK? Too uncomfortable?"

Dee tugged at the silk restraints, twisting it wrists in several different directions to test them. "Not too bad," he replied. "Mind telling me what you're up to?" he questioned, grinning.

Ryo bent his head to Dee's ear. "I'm going to make you beg, Dee." He ground back on Dee's erection. "I'm going to make you want me more than you ever knew was possible, and then I'm going to make you beg for me to take you."

Dee gasped, thrusting his hips up towards Ryo's rear. "Holy shit, Ryo."

Ryo grinned, leaning down to claim Dee's lips. Tongues dueled for a few moments, before Ryo pulled back to kiss along Dee's jaw. Dee groaned as Ryo continued down his neck, pausing to gently suck and nibble at the juncture between his throat and shoulder. The smaller man kissed around to the front of his throat, flicking his tongue over Dee's Adams Apple, and pausing in his ministrations to whisper up to the other man.

"Close your eyes, Dee."

Dee complied immediately, feeling his body heat up even more. He felt Ryo shift, and head the night table drawer slide open.

"Ryo, baby," he inquired, eyes still closed. "What are you doing?" Dee hated feeling vulnerable, but with Ryo, he was safe and he knew that.

"Just keep your eyes closed, lover." Ryo made a pleased sound in his throat, and within seconds, Dee felt cool material placed over his eyes.

"Shit, Ryo," he murmured.

"Head up, Dee." Dee lifted his head slightly from the pillow and felt Ryo's nimble fingers work the loose ends of the silk blindfold into a knot. "Still OK with this?" he asked.

Dee nodded, gulping loudly in anticipation. He was already hard as hell, and he doubted it would take much of anything to make him come.

Ryo bent to whisper his lips across Dee's and trail them down Dee's throat. He continued the fiery path to one pert nipple, taking it in his mouth and scraping his teeth gently over it, causing Dee to arch his back.

Ryo took that opportunity to slide the larger strip of silk that had been lying across the bed out from under Dee.

The younger man felt fabric shift under him, but ignored it, focusing all his attentions on Ryo's talented mouth.

Dee whimpered pathetically, as Ryo pulled away from his body. However, the whimpered turned into a groan as he felt the softness of silk trail gently over his most sensitive part, and he licked his lips.

Ryo's mouth followed the material, and he left a line of wet kisses up Dee's erection and stomach. Dee arched into the touch.

"God, Ryo!" he moaned. "Please, baby!"

He felt Ryo grin against his abdomen, and felt a slimy tongue dip into his belly button.

"What do you want, Dee?" His lover's sensual voice washed over him, and Dee was hard pressed not to come right then.

"You, baby!"

Ryo's tongue flicked against Dee's inner thigh, and Dee strained uselessly against his bonds.

"You're gonna have to be more specific than that, lover," drawled the older detective.

"Good God, Ryo, I'm going to lose my mind if you don't fuck me right now!"

Dee felt his legs being lifted, and bucked his hips in his impatience.

A gasp emanated from the ebony-haired man as he felt Ryo's warm tongue trace the rim of his anus.

"Ryo!" he cried. "Don't tease! Dear God, I want you in me now!"

Ryo chuckled, grinding his own hips into the mattress. Watching Dee squirm helplessly under him was driving him absolutely wild.

"Fuck me, Ryo!" Dee was near tears with want. "Please baby! Please fuck me!"

Dee felt a slick finger prod his entrance, and moaned at the contact.

When a second finger joined the onslaught, Dee clenched his teeth, and when a third entered with the pumping duo, Dee's hips jerked off the mattress, his mouth falling open.

"Fucking hell, Ryo! Now! Please!" Dee's voice held an urgent tone that took Ryo by surprise.

Quickly, the older man slicked his own painful erection, and moved up Dee's body. He positioned himself at Dee's opening and brushed his lips gently over his lover's.

"I love you, Dee," he murmured. "This is all for you." With that, he sealed his lips over Dee's, forcing his tongue into the younger man's mouth, and pushed the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle.

Dee moaned into the kiss, pushing his hips up towards Ryo's. He wanted the other man to be deeper in him. Ryo continued to push forward slowly until he was completely encased in the tight heat.

"Oh, God, Dee," he moaned. "You're so tight." Dee jerked his hips once to communicate his impatience, and Ryo got the hint, pulling back slowly, and reentering. "You feel so good, koi..."

Dee strained against his bonds, as his eyelids fluttered against the blindfold. He wanted to see Ryo, wanted to touch him. He pictured his lover in his mind, letting his imagination take over. Behind his closed eyelids, Ryo was throwing his head back, eyes rolling back into his head.

"God, Ryo! I'm so close!" Ryo took the silk cloth still in his hand and swirled the loose end of the fabric over Dee's abdomen and twitching member, before releasing it and taking Dee into his hand.

Dee's head flung back and he came, crying out Ryo's name.

Ryo was close behind him, pumping furiously until he stilled, as his own release pulsed through him, spilling out into Dee.

Tanned skin shifted as Dee shuddered when Ryo pulled out of him. It was mere seconds before the blindfold was pulled off, and green eyes took a moment to adjust to the dim light. In front of him, Dee witnessed Ryo's chestnut brown locks falling askew over his perfect eyes, normally pale cheeks flushed, but cooling. His breath caught in his throat at the sight, and he moved his arms to hold his lover, only to find then still secured over his head. He growled softly, silently pleading with his eyes to be freed. Ryo complied, leaning over Dee's head to untie the offending bonds.

As soon as he was released, Dee brought both arms down to wrap tightly around Ryo, one snaking around his neck, the other looping around his waist, and he pulled the man's mouth down to his.

When the possessive kiss broke, Dee held Ryo's forehead to his own.

"I love you, baby," he stated, gazing into those deep brown orbs he adored. "So much."

"Love you, too, Dee."

"Is this really how much you love me?"

Ryo shook his head slowly, sadly. "I don't think there's a way to show you how much I love you." He shrugged. "I just figured I had to try, you know?"

Dee grinned, kissing his forehead. "You've definitely shown me a lot tonight. Maybe I could try and show you my side of it tomorrow?" He winked.

Ryo flushed again.

"Hai, Dee. I'd like that." He leaned forward to press his lips to Dee's. "I'd like that a lot."

Both men lay back in their bed, curled in each other's arms. As an afterthought, Dee murmured into Ryo's throat, "it's a damn good thing Bikky's at Cal's for the weekend," but Ryo was to exhausted to make any kind of acknowledgment.

Soon, they drifted off into a dream world that consisted only of two men:

Ryo and Dee.

* * *

OWARI

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
